


Willingly Given

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Felix Felicis, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lust Potion/Spell, Orgasm Denial, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen reaches her breaking point and finally does what she must for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingly Given

"Shhh, it's okay." She tucked a thick strand of hair behind his ear and wiped the dampness from his cheeks. "Go to the park and play. Mummy will take care of it." The doubtful look Severus gave her in reply was enough to twist her heart. Tobias had a lot to answer for.

She walked quietly into the kitchen and opened the larder. Up on the top shelf tucked behind a bag of flour, she felt around for the rusted, tin box that she'd carefully hidden and pulled it down, trying not to draw attention.

Inside was her wand, a few of her old, shrunken textbooks, a small bag of dried berries and a vial filled with a glittering, gold potion.

With shaking hands, she lifted the vial, and marvelled at how foreign it felt to her fingertips. It had been too long since she'd last touched anything magical. She held it up to the light, watching tiny bubbles bounce against the cork.

For years, she'd hated the sight of the vial; it was a spiteful gift from her father given on the day she'd left to marry Tobias. He'd handed it to her and said that she'd need all the luck she could get. Sadly, he'd been right.

She pulled the cork out of the tube, mindful not to spill a drop, and sniffed, feeling the little bubbles rising to tickle her nose. Her stomach clenched with anticipation and she lifted the glass to her lips.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tipped half the liquid into her mouth. It might be more than she needed, but she was afraid the potion might have lost some of its potency and failing in this wasn't an option.

Euphoria flooded her senses. She felt invincible and more daring than the day she'd left home to choose her own way. Refusing to marry Antonin Dolohov had been a good decision, but choosing Tobias in his stead had been one of equally poor measure.

She'd endured this hellish life without relying on her magic, denying it the way that her magical kin had denied her. She'd been fine with just her Severus, and until now, she'd been able to provide the boy with what he needed, if little of what he wanted.

Severus had her father's determination and her stubbornness. She envisioned Severus leaving school, accomplished and strong. Her lad would be makin' something of himself, and no one—especially his father—was going to stand in his way.

It was no wonder that her husband couldn't cope with the lad's gifts. Severus was amazingly clever for his age, and Toby was wise to fear him gaining more magical knowledge. The boy had inherited the Princes' unwillingness to forgive and Toby had done plenty to be ashamed of.

It was time to stop wool gathering and get the berries. Toby would be calling for his beer and Tudor crisps soon. She opened a can of beer and crumbled five berries into the drink, smiling darkly as the powdered bits sank to the bottom.

Right on cue, he called from the other room. "Eileen, what's takin' you so long?"

Without a reply, she picked up the beer and walked over to the worktop to grab his crisps. As she pushed the door open with her hip, she wondered if it would take two beers or three.

Three beers later, he was no longer watching telly. He'd slumped to the side of his chair, only the corner of the wingback kept him from falling to the floor.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she should let him die. She could abandon her plan, grab Severus, and leave for the wizarding world, but then she'd have to face her father and admit that he'd been right.

No, she'd never give either of them that much pleasure. Death was too good for Tobias Snape.

Ignoring Toby's mumbles, she went back into the kitchen to put away the berries and slipped her wand into her pocket. Secreting the tin away once more, she went back to Tobias.

He was delirious, likely hallucinating, sweating and gasping for breath. Pity she was going to have to give him some relief soon to keep the fool alive.

She Levitated him, hitting him against the wall, while she opened the door to the stairway. He muttered, "Why?"

And she smiled. How many times had she asked that simple question when he'd forced himself on her? How many times had she begged for mercy from a man who found none?

She felt a thrill as she mocked him with words she'd heard too many times. "Now, Toby, this is goin' to be fun. It's going to feel so good." Bending down, she whispered into his ear, "To me."

When they made it to the bedroom, she lowered him to his feet and he promptly slid to the floor.

"You'll be wanting to walk from here." She pushed him forward.

Tobias squinted at her. "Don't magic me! You had me flying… flying ain't natural," he spat, trying to stand up unassisted. He stumbled and fell into the dresser, causing a bottle of cheap perfume to fall to the floor.

The smell from the broken bottle filled the room, and he grabbed at the wall for balance. "You've been mixing again! I smell it. I'm going to wallop you for that."

And there was the bastard she knew. Even on the brink of death, he was showing his colours.

"Just you try, but you might not want to elevate your heart rate too much. Who knows how much it can take?"

"What are you goin' on about? I've drank way more than this before and been right as rain." His eyes searched the room even though she was right beside him.

She leaned down and grabbed his ear. "It's not how much you drank, but what you drank. You shouldn't have said that to my Severus."

He pulled away and fell to the floor once more. "What you on about woman?" he grappled, no longer capable of focusing on her. Sweat was pouring down the side of his face and his skin was flushed.

It wasn't too late to let him die and it was tempting to just be done with him. "You'll need to lie down soon."

He shook his head, trying to get his bearings, and she thought he was likely considering whether to try for the bed or gamble on squeezing her throat one last time. He pushed himself up and then off the wall and stumbled towards her, falling to his knees.

Something must have clicked, because he started crawling towards the bed. "What kind of magic have you worked on me, you bitch. Spiders! There's fucking spiders all over this floor."

Eileen chuckled as she watched him swat at the imagined beasties. He fell onto his side, ending up on his back a few feet from the bed. "They're on me, you bitch! Get 'em off," he begged with his voice barely at a whisper.

He was too far gone for what she needed, and he'd lose his voice entirely soon. She pointed her wand at him and said, "Purgeo".

He retched all over the floor, cradling his stomach with shaking arms. Weakly, he mouthed, "You poisoned me."

Eileen smirked. It had taken him long enough to figure it out. "I did. And you'll die if I don't use magic on you again." His eyes, hugely dilated, stared up accusingly. "Now, Tobias, don't be that way. There were countless magical methods that I could have used to harm you."

She circled him, squishing her skirt as she walked. When her feet were in front of his face, she bent down to ask, "Would you like my magic to save you?"

He whimpered, and she could make out that he was conflicted. Some part of him would rather die than accept magical relief. Eileen shrugged her shoulders... He was lucid enough to make his choice, and she had plenty of time before Severus would be home for tea.

She sat down on the bed beside him to wait for him to make his choice. She watched his mind whirl and decided to taunt him. "I suppose you're wondering what I gave you. You'll be happy to know that any Muggle wife could have done it just as easily. So many choices there were too. Foxglove, bright Yew berries, oleander and hemlock…"

She watched him suffer through more tremors, and those eyes were still as wide as a cat's. "But none of those were good enough for you. Only Atropa belladonna could suit for this. Remember when you said I was a beautiful lady? When you promised me a love sweeter than summer berries?"

She pushed his leg with her shoe and her voice got hard. "I remember when I thought you were decent and I believed all your lies, but you proved to be nothing more than the flip side of evil."

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Just thinking about how fucking awful her options had been was making her tired, maybe the Felix was wearing off. "I was never going to win, but you've got a choice to make. You're feeling Atropa, Toby, the third sister Fate."

Eileen lowered herself onto the floor and leaned down so close that their noses nearly touched. "She was the one who cut the thread. And now you decide, do you wait for her to cut your life thread, or do you give in to magic? You're running out of time…"

She would've bet that if he could, he would've cried, but he was far too dehydrated for that. With the weakest of whispers he managed to sigh, "Magic."

Standing, she moved away and cast the purging charm again. He was shaking less and looking less peaky. She kicked his foot to make sure he was paying attention. "Now that you've decided your miserable life is worth begging for. We're going to have some new rules."

She paused to give him a chance to object, but he was scared. That defiant glower he wore whenever he'd had his wage packet docked was plastered onto his face. He looked like a great sullen bat with those enlarged pupils.

He'd have to stay scared, because she wasn't hiding her wand away again. He'd kill her this time if she let him get the upper hand again. "You'll let Severus be, and he _will_ be goin' to Hogwarts."

His hands clenched at his side, and she knew he wanted to explode in rage. "Say it!"

Tobias tried to push himself up, but he was too weak. He fell back, banging his head against the floor. "He'll go," he muttered, but there was so much hate in his tone.

Eileen smiled at him for the first time in years. "Good boy, Toby. Be still, I have some medical spells I need to cast. It will take a couple of days, but you'll be good as new."

He was still while she waved her wand, expelling the poison from his body. She Vanished the vomit and freshened the air, then she cast one last charm to force an erection.

Tobias gasped and tried to slip away, but Eileen tugged on his trousers, opening his flies. "Tobias Snape, you're acting like a blushing virgin. What's wrong, love? Only good when you're the one doing the taking?"

He turned his head to the side, obviously resenting his body for responding to the stroke of her hand sliding up and down his cock. She gave him one last squeeze before she lifted her skirt and straddled him.  
  
He pushed his hands against her thighs, trying to push her off but again, he lacked the strength. She started to ride him, pretending he was a handsome wizard, someone she could be proud to love.

It felt good to be in control. He'd never let her have power in the bedroom. He preferred to take, take without her pleasure, and now, it was her turn.

She squeezed his cock as she rose up, holding him tight before sliding back down. The sensations she felt when she pressed against him were new and made her thighs tingle. She tilted her head back and savoured the sounds of his misery.

She ground against him and moaned, "Shush now, Tobias. Young Severus might want a brother or a sister."

The look of shock and fear on his face sent her into a fit of giggles. She milked him harder, knowing there was no way she'd ever have another child with him, but realising that if he feared it, then it was a dead useful thing to use against him.

She felt powerful as she taunted him, deciding the Felix was still at work after all. "We've potions for that sort of thing you know. I can have as many babes as I want just like I could kill as many as you forced on me. Things will be changing for the better, Tobias Snape."

"At least, they'll be better for me and mine." She slammed down, grinding her clit against him, loving the feeling of taking from him. Like lightning her orgasm hit her and left her weak and gasping.

Tobias' cock was as hard as ever, but she slipped off, anxious to share her last bit of news. "You might want to spend more time down the pub." She glanced down at his swollen prick, shiny from her juices. "Once you solve that problem."

All those times, he'd taken his pleasure, giving nothing but pain drove her to continue. "Your hands won't work. You'll need me to use my wand to release you from the spell… or you can release yourself."

He looked surprised to have the option. "How?" he gasped, eyeing his prick.

"Easy peasy, Toby. It has to be willingly given to your witch of a wife." Refusing to give him a moment to reply, she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

He could lie there all afternoon for all she cared. She was already looking forward to rejecting him when he worked himself up to try to get into her knickers. He wasn't going to touch her again.

She wondered how long it would be before he was begging her to use her magic.


End file.
